Many station wagons, vans and the like are unsafe for their storage capability, but one significant problem with vehicles of this type is that the material stored in the vehicle is readily seen by passersby. Particularly in a station wagon-type vehicle, the material in the rear of the vehicle is readily seen by anyone who cares to look in the window. It is common knowledge that station wagons are often used for deliveries by small business and the like, and pilferage is rampant in large cities where delivery men often fail to lock the doors of the station wagon or are absent from the vehicle for an extended period of time, thereby permitting unauthorized entry into the vehicle.
An obvious method of hiding the material in the vehicle from ordinary view is to blacken or otherwise darken the windows, but this is generally unsatisfactory when the station wagon is also used as a family vehicle. Curtains or the like are another alternative, but they too present problems when the vehicle is used as a family vehicle, and therefore, do not present the answer to the posed problem.